A Life in the Day of a Skywalker
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: A series of random drabbles, each one inspired by a random word generator. Focuses on the various Skywalkers. Themes also vary, but all will be rated 'T' or under.
1. Luggage

**A Life in the Day of a Skywalker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A series of random drabbles, each inspired by a random word generator.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N**__: I do not own Star Wars_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luggage:**

**22 BBY**

"Ani, would you help me with my things?"

Anakin Skywalker turned with a smile for his new bride.

"Of course. Where is your suitcase?"

She gestured distractedly down the hall to the bedroom. They had wed last night, and today they left for their short honeymoon. Anakin thanked his lucky stars that Padmé had agreed to marry him.

_Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. _Anakin thought contentedly.

He heard his wife coming back into the room and realized he'd spaced out. Anakin hustled to get Padmé's suitcase before she caught him. He froze in shock when he entered the room to see a large collection of luggage waiting in a neat pile beside the bed.

Anakin was grateful in that moment that Padmé was not Force-sensitive, and therefore couldn't register the disbelief that radiated from him.

_Who in the name of the Force needs this much stuff for a three-day vacation?! _Anakin asked himself.

Padmé came in at that moment, hugging him from behind.

"Can you get it all?" She asked, resting her head against his back. "If not, I can have Threepio help."

Anakin placed a calm mask upon his face, and then turned in her embrace and kissed her lightly.

"I can get it." He assured her, though inwardly he was cringing.

She graced him with a radiant smile, and moved into the refresher.

Anakin sighed quietly and set to work with the grueling task of moving Padmé's various luggage pieces out to their waiting boat.

_Can this ship even hold the weight? _Anakin pondered. He grimaced at the thought of the boat tipping as Padmé entered, finally rolling over due to the excessive burden.

He didn't want to insult Padmé, but Anakin began to seriously consider tying a second craft to theirs to even out the load the vessel was being asked to convey back to Theed.

"All set?" Padmé asked from behind.

Anakin plastered a smile on his face, praying that her sharp political eye didn't pick up on its insincerity.

"Let me just get my satchel." He said.

_Though it might be safer to leave my bag here…_

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when their watercraft did not try to spill them into the cold water. He thanked the Force yet again when they made it safely ashore, and were soon in Padmé's private spacecraft.

When they arrived at their final destination, Padmé helped him unload her things, and then thanked him with a passionate kiss.

**00000**

**20 ABY**

"I'm ready to go!" Mara Jade Skywalker called from the front room.

Luke Skywalker glanced behind him, seeing his wife hauling a duffel-bag to the door. They were leaving for their honeymoon today, and Luke was eager to surprise his wife with their destination.

"Just leave your things there, I'll carry the luggage." Luke called over his shoulder.

He returned to the sink, washing the last of the dishes. A pair of hands encircled his waist from behind, and he smiled as Mara rested her head on his shoulder blade.

"You ready?" She asked.

Luke nodded, placing the final clean dish in the dryer. "All done, let's go."

He dried his hands, and Mara led him back into the sitting area. Luke's bag was already packed and waiting beside the front door, but he stopped when he saw only one other bag beside it.

Mara picked up her luggage, slung the bag over one shoulder, and turned. She frowned at Luke's slack expression.

"What?" she inquired, glancing at her front: nothing was out of place that she could see.

"Is that all your taking?" Luke asked in an odd tone.

"Yeah…" Mara dragged out the word.

He furrowed his brow slightly. "All your stuff is in the _one bag_?"

"Yes." Mara quipped, a little irritated by his elusiveness. "Skywalker, what's the problem?"

He smiled suddenly, taking Mara by surprise. "Nothing's wrong, I… guess I was just a little taken aback."

"By what?"

He grimaced. "Well… I just always thought that all women packed everything but the sink when travelling."

Mara's eyes lit with understanding, and then she lifted a wry brow. "I'm not 'all' women."

He nodded vigorously. "Thank the Force for that."

"I mean, imagine how full your hands would be, trying to please _all_ those women…" Mara continued playfully.

Luke offered up a look of horror, before blushing. "Oh, please no! One is quite enough!"

He realized what he'd said a fraction of a second too late, and immediately regretted his choice of words. Mara's face fell, just slightly, before she recomposed her calm mask.

"Mara, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that!" Luke hustled to her, taking her bag and setting it down.

His wife of merely a few hours stiffened slightly, but to Luke's gratitude, did not pull away. He gently lifted her chin with a hand, and looked into her eyes. They glistened with unshed tears, and Luke's heart froze in his chest.

"Oh stars, Mara." Luke's voice cracked. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

She nodded silently, and a few stray tears slipped from her emerald orbs.

"I know I'm not like most women, but most women haven't been ripped from their families and forced to live an assassin's life just to survive." Mara said in a small voice, some of her pre-wedding fears resurfacing. "Most women haven't had to kill their way to the top to impress an un-impressible being."

Luke pressed a finger to her lips, a few of his own tears now falling. "I know, and most women haven't gone through a fraction of what you have." He captured her eyes once more. "But most women aren't nearly as strong, loyal and beautiful as you. But most importantly, there is only one woman who has utterly and completely captured my heart and soul."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, and then bent to kiss her moistened cheeks. "I love you so much, Mara. I am sorry for my careless words."

She hugged him tightly, and they enveloped each other in their unbreakable bond, allowing their love and devotion to flow freely. After a moment, Mara pulled away, wiping her face.

Luke dried her tears with his sleeve, smiling softly.

Mara's lips quirked into a smirk. "Do you have much experience with large amounts of luggage?"

Luke grimaced. "I love Leia, but she packs like she can't live a day without all the little amenities." He chuckled. "Poor Han, I feel for him whenever they go on a trip. I'm pretty sure he has had to give up one of his smuggling compartments to make room for all her things."

Mara's smirk blossomed into a full-out smile. "Poor Han, indeed."

"And it made me realize just how lucky a husband I am." Luke concluded, hoisting her bag up once more, and then grabbing his own. "Let's go, shall we?"

She trailed a finger seductively down his arm, and then stepped close, pressing to him sensually.

"I can't wait, Farmboy." She said huskily.

Luke dropped the luggage yet again and grabbed her in his arms, kissing her feverishly. Mara laughed against his lips, and pushed playfully. He lost his balance and then stumbled onto the couch.

They shared a laugh, but as Mara tried to move away, Luke latched onto her belt-loops, and tugged her closer.

"We don't have to be in a huge hurry." He murmured, trailing kisses across the exposed skin of her waist.

Mara moaned at his touch, and gave in.


	2. Violent

_**A/N:**__ I know Owen is normally portrayed as stern, but loving. However, we don't actually know how Owen treated Luke aside from his 5 minutes on-screen. _

_**SO…**__ this was inspired partially by the thought: What if Owen __**hadn't**__ been the loving uncle most people assume he was?_

_**Definitely AU**__…_

**.**

**.**

**Violent:**

Luke Skywalker stood at the edge of the cliff, staring apprehensively at the churning waters below. Behind him were the sounds of the canine-like hunting animals sent after him and his wife. Luke glanced at his torso, realizing that with all the slashes from the canine claws, he might as well have been wearing a fishing net.

Mara's blaster could be heard as she made her way from her angle in the woods. They had separated in an effort to confuse the hounds, but clearly there were more than enough of them to split between the two separate targets.

"Skywalker, behind you!"

Luke spun, lightsaber at the ready, and sliced the front paws off of one of the creatures who leapt at him, and as it howled, he sliced its throat. The creature slammed into him, the force of the impact sending him over the steep edge.

He desperately scrabbled at the sheer rock face, even tried stabbing his lightsaber into the rock in an attempt to halt his descent. But the animal still entangled with him kept him from succeeding. Luke hit the churning water with enough force to have every ounce of air pushed from his lungs, and his exposed back felt like it was slapped by a Gamorrean's wet meaty hand.

Luke saw the amount of jagged rocks surrounding him and realized how close he'd come to being speared like a fish. He scrambled for the surface, fighting against wave after wave until he thought he would pass out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Luke finally felt air on his face and gasped before the water broke over him again. When the water pulled him under, Luke felt his body being battered around the coral and rock like a ball in a table-top game.

And with the dark waters and the beating, Luke's mind was assaulted with memories of other similar beatings…

"_Stupid boy!" Owen Lars yelled, advancing on a shaking Luke. "Don't you know you could have killed me?"_

_The seven-year-old boy opened his mouth to defend himself, but his uncle cut him off abrasively. _

"_Of course you do, but being the ungrateful whelp you are, you don't give a damn!" Owen finally came within range of the still retreating boy, and swung a heavy fist. _

_Luke yelped as the balled hand connected with his right cheek, forcing him to bite his lip and sending him reeling. Owen caught him by the tunic before Luke could fall to the ground, and landed another fist, this one connecting a little higher. _

_Luke screamed, tears of anguish flowing down his now swollen face. He squinted painfully through an injured right eye, trying to make out the face of his uncle. _

"_Uncle Owen, pl…please stop!" Luke pleaded, falling to his knees, and bringing his arms together in a supplicating gesture. "I… didn't do it…on purpose!"_

"_Oh, sure!" Owen scoffed, "Just like you never hide the tools that only you can find! Or how you can fix irreparable equipment like magic!"_

"_Magic?" Luke asked, perplexed. "What magic?"_

_Owen kicked him in the side, knocking Luke to the ground. Luke clutched at his ribs, trying to breathe._

"_Don't mock me boy!" Owen hollered._

_Luke curled into a ball, whimpering, fear clutching at his heart. _

Something grabbed Luke around the shoulders, pulling his limp body out of the water, but he barely noticed as his mind fast-forwarded to another incident.

"_Boy! Where are you boy!"_

_Luke scrambled frantically, slipping on the sandy floor of the garage. The nine-year-old's heart was pounding in terror of what he knew was coming; urging him to find a hiding place. Luke scanned the room, but nothing was large enough to hide him. _

_A crash behind him made him whirl, and he instinctively raised his arms to protect his head._

_Owen stormed into the garage, the scent of alcohol strong on his breath. As soon as he spotted the cowering child, he felt his anger increase. _

"_Think you can run away from me boy?" Owen challenged. _

_Luke looked up, and upon seeing how close his uncle was now, he backed away, fear etched onto his features. _

"Luke!"

Someone was shaking him, but he was trapped by the memories, unable to break free.

_Owen swatted Luke's small hands away like one would a bad plate of food, and Luke's eyes leaked a few tears._

"_You worthless boy! I don't know why we ever took you in!" Owen grated, grabbing Luke by the hair. He forced the youth to look at him. "All you've ever been is trouble! You're clumsy, you never pull your weight, and you are always in my way!"_

_Luke waited for the blow to come, but it never did. He didn't know why but he feared this reaction from his uncle more than the beatings. _

_Owen dropped him. "No food or water until I say."_

_As he walked away, Luke whimpered, drawing his legs to his chest. Owen snapped at the sound. Spinning around, he rushed forward, yanked on Luke's tunic, and hauled him up. _

"_Quit whining you worthless whelp!" He fumed. "I've fed and clothed you for nine damned years! If your Aunt hadn't been killed by that speeder crash when you were four, and made me promise not to give you up, I'd have done so right then and there!" _

_With that, Owen hurled Luke into a bank of equipment. _

**00000**

Mara Jade Skywalker didn't know how long she did CPR before Luke's chest heaved, but once it did, she breathed a sigh of relief. He started to unconsciously cough up water, and she rolled him onto his side so he wouldn't choke.

When he didn't wake up, however, but began twitching erratically, she grew more concerned.

"Luke!" Mara cried, grabbing his shoulders, and shaking him carefully.

She glanced around the mediocre cover of the alcove just off the small shoreline she'd managed to swim to with Luke's unconscious form. None of the canines had followed them over the cliff, and she saw no way other than that to get to where she and Luke now lay.

Luke suddenly curled into a tight ball, whimpering, and then he jerked violently, as if he'd been kicked.

Mara shook him again, with no results. Frustrated, she reached out with the Force and was thrust into a scene of violent proportions.

"_Damned, worthless boy! I told you no food! You never listen!" A man with a scruffy beard and unkempt hair hollered, easily overpowering a small blond haired boy. _

_The boy fell to the ground, quivering, and obviously malnourished. He was unable to defend himself because he was too slow to move, but the man didn't care. He kicked the boy in the stomach, and the boy vomited all over his boots. _

_The man roared, and slammed a fist down onto the boy's head, and he went limp. _

Mara cried out as she felt Luke jerk awake with a loud gasp. She fell back, stunned at the scene played out before her. Luke was breathing heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilating. He scrambled back, stopping only when his back hit solid stone, seemingly unaware of her presence.

Luke hung his head and curled his knees to his chest, rocking slightly, apparently still caught up in the nightmare. Mara watched in confusion and concern, wondering what had her husband in such a state of mind. When broken sobs emanated from the hunched man before her, a sudden ray of light hit upon what she had seen.

Mara replayed the scene in her mind, taking in details: sand on the floor, a domed roof overhead, a man in a farmer's outfit very much like those found on Tatooine… and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy.

_Oh, Luke… no… it can't be!_

Mara crept over to Luke's now stock-still form, and gingerly touched his forearm. He jerked, banging his head on the rocks, and only calmed when he realized it was her. But as soon as he did, he slammed his mental shields up tight.

Mara knelt before him, taking in his ashen complexion, and wondered how much of that was due to his near-drowning experience.

"Hey." She began gingerly.

Luke held her gaze for only a few seconds before they flooded with unbearable pain, and he hung his head, great sobs wracking his frame.

"Luke?" Mara hugged him as best as she could. "I saw… was that a memory?" she inquired tentatively.

Luke snapped his head up, eyes wide. "You saw?" His voice was raw.

Mara nodded, watching as his lip quivered. She watched as shame built up in the depths of his eyes, and he pulled away, sniffing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not looking at her. "I'm sorry you had to marry a worthless boy."

Mara was dumbfounded. She'd never heard Luke refer to himself in such a condescending manner. But then, she knew nothing of the abuse he'd obviously endured as a young child.

_Well, maybe I do. I did grow up with Palpatine, after all._

Luke lay down, facing away from her, and closed his eyes. "I'm tired, I'm going to rest."

Mara felt her heart break just a little, but she tried to tell herself that this was bigger than her. Luke was hurting, badly, and he needed comfort even if he didn't think he deserved it. Mara lay behind him, and pressed herself against him.

He stiffened, uncertain, but she wrapped an arm about his waist, unwilling to let him get away. Eventually he gave in, but didn't relax.

Mara sighed, and closed her eyes.

She didn't know when it happened, but she soon found herself in another memory with Luke.

_Luke fought weakly against his uncle as the man forced his face into a bowl of water. His uncle held him under for almost long enough to kill him before he brought the child's head back up. _

_Luke gasped horribly for air, filling his burning lungs. _

"_I will teach you not to waste water, worthless runt!" Owen snarled. _

_He plunged Luke's face back into the water, and this time the boy panicked, not having drawn a proper breath._

_Then suddenly something in his mind broke free, and the weight was lifted from his head. Luke was so tired that he almost couldn't pull his own face free of the suffocating liquid. _

_But when he looked up, he saw that Owen lay in a heap on the ground behind him. The man had a head-wound, and was unconscious. _

_Paralyzed with confusion and indecision, Luke's honest streak finally won out. Knowing full and well that his uncle would resume the abuse when he was healed, the boy could not in good conscience allow his uncle to die._

Mara woke again as Luke abruptly sat up, emitting a spike of fear. She realized that the tide around them had risen, and they were now lying in a thin inch of water.

Luke practically shot to his feet, before he grabbed Mara and also yanked her up. She felt him get control of himself in the danger of the moment, and search for a way out.

Finally, he motioned to her and began to slowly scale the cliff they were trapped against. Mara followed carefully, noting how dark it had gotten. They reached the top without much trouble, though the trip was agonizingly slow.

Finally, they collapsed at the summit of the rock, limbs trembling from the exertion. Mara sat up first, and laid a comforting hand on Luke's back.

"Luke?"

He glanced at her, then sat up, head down. Mara shook her head in mild frustration, and placed her hand under his chin. Gently lifting his face to meet her gaze, she noted fresh tears in the blue depths.

"Please don't shut me out, okay?" Mara wasn't used to pleading, but she needed him to understand that he was not alone.

Luke closed his eyes, while silent tears slipped down his face, but he nodded once. Mara released his face, and drew him to her, holding him close, and offering what comfort she could.

They heard a howl in the distance, and Luke pulled away, wiping at his face.

"We should get out of the open." He said, offering his hand to her.

Mara took it, and together they trudged through the forest until they found a small abandoned hovel. It was mostly overgrown, but surprisingly the inside was relatively open, affording them a place to rest until morning.

Luke sat in silence, while Mara went outside for a moment. When she came back in, he was staring at his hands, lost in thought.

Mara joined him quietly, and waited patiently until he looked up.

"I guess you know my dirty secret now." He said hoarsely.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about it?" Mara asked quietly, trying hard not to sound accusing.

Luke shook his head. "I've never told _anyone_ about it."

"Luke, that's not a good thing." Mara chided mildly. "Keeping all of that bottled in, it's bound to do you serious harm."

Luke finally met her eyes, and for the briefest second, there was the hint of accusation, but then his gaze changed.

"And how am I supposed to tell anyone?" He asked earnestly. "How would it sound to everyone to know that the great Jedi Master has a horrid, dark past? That the last of the Jedi was nothing more than a broken kid looking for some way to feel needed?" He looked down. "I've never felt worthy of anything, really."

"Because of your uncle?"

Luke nodded glumly. "He never called me by my name, as if I wasn't worthy of such an honor. He would call me 'boy', or 'worthless'." Luke shook his head. "And as a child, when you hear that over and over, you start to believe it. And it never goes away, not really."

Mara took his hands. "Luke, you are far from worthless. You are an amazing man, and I love you with all my heart. I love you with all your flaws, and perks."

He raised his head. "But how can you love me now, when I lied to you?"

Mara frowned. "Lied how?"

Luke looked confused now. "About my past: not even Leia knows."

Mara felt relieved. "Oh, is that all?"

"How can you say that?" Luke was almost angry now, surprising Mara.

"Because I know you Luke. I _know_ you, the real you. I love who you are, and the wonderful, kind man you became." At his snort, she leaned closer. "And I love you even more now, seeing that you became such a noble person even after the hell you lived in as a child. Most people I know, myself included, would have become a bitter, angry shell."

Luke looked about ready to object, but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Look at my past, Luke. I lived in a similar way, if you recall." She reminded him. "And I am not going to let it ruin my – our – future. Neither should you."

Luke held her gaze.

"But how do I let it go?" His voice was a mere whisper. "I can't even look at water without some small amount of apprehension. And… it still hurts… so much!"

Mara touched his cheek, and he leaned into her touch, more tears leaking from his eyes.

"I know; believe me, I know how much the past hurts." She kissed his forehead. "But you can _choose_ to forgive. You taught me that, Luke. Decide here and now not to allow it to hold sway over you anymore. And how can you expect your students to believe in forgiveness if you don't?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"My Love, you are one of the strongest people I have ever known." Mara went on. "Stay strong. I love you more than I could ever tell you in words."

She scooted closer and wrapped him in a loving embrace, which he returned with great fervor. She sensed his desperation for her acceptance and love, felt him drink it in like a parched desert traveler.

And Mara gave it freely until he was sated.

Finally Luke pulled back and tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

"Mara, I love you _so much_." Luke murmured when they parted. "I don't deserve you, but I'm glad we found each other."

"You do deserve me, know why?" Mara announced.

Luke lifted a questioning brow. "Why?"

"Because I say so." Mara stated wryly.

Luke finally cracked a smile, grateful for her witty comeback. "Where would I be without you to keep me on a straight course?"

"I'd really rather not think of that." Mara jabbed good-naturedly.

They shared a chuckle before Luke drew her close again, and they held the loving embrace for a long time. They both sensed that a new level had been reached in their relationship, and the strength of their bond was once again reinforced.

"So… now that we're back to firm footing…" Luke began.

Mara lifted her head to offer a humored look.

"Did we manage to rescue any of our ration bars too?" Luke asked with a smirk, drawing a snort of laughter from Mara.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm hungry!"

Mara only laughed harder, and he soon found himself joining in.

"Oh, that Skywalker appetite!" Mara chortled.


End file.
